Kansai Couple More than Friends,Less than Lovers
by chibi-Nao
Summary: [COMPLETED]This is a story about how a little girl with a ponytail first met a dark coloured skin boy. Please Read & Review! Chapter 11 is up! Something happened to Kazuha, and Heiji is always there ready to help her! Added sth to ch11!
1. Chapter 1 Nice to Meet You

~*~Kansai Couple --- More than Friends, Less than Lovers~*~

DISCLAIMERS:  All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.

Chapter 1.  Nice to Meet You 

          A small, dark coloured skin boy was totally absorbed into the television, "I'm Detective Maeda, you can't escape now!"  The small boy then picked up his toy gun, and then pointing at some imaginary criminals in front of him, and yelled, "freeze!"

"Heiji!  Could you please stop playing your toy gun for a while,"  said a beautiful lady, who was wearing a purple kimono.  "Someone will be visiting us, so it's better for you to tidy up a bit your toys."

The little boy looked around the room, the toys were spread around the room.  He definitely did not want to tidy up the room, and then he heard someone talking with her mother at the door, "welcome, Toyama-san."

"Thank you, Shizuka, for looking after my daughter today," said Toyama, a little girl with a ponytail was holding his hand tight, her other hand was holding a bunny.  "My mother-in-law has fallen sick suddenly, my wife had gone to look after her last night.  I really appreciate for your help."

"Heizo and you're best friends, moreover, my son would be too happy to have someone to play with him."

"Kazuha, greet obasan now."  Toyama pushed the little girl to Shizuka, and she said, "I'm Toyama Kazuha, nice to meet you."

"It's time for me to go now, Kazuha, be a good girl," said Toyama.  "Bye-bye."  Toyama then kissed her daughter goodbye and left her with Shizuka.

"Kazuha-chan, my son was also five years old, same as you," said Shizuka.  "He would be too happy to have someone to play with you."  

Kazuha then saw a dark coloured skin boy playing with his toy gun, "this is Heiji."  Kazuha was quite afraid to see him with such dark skin, and hiding her face behind Shizuka.  "Heiji, this's Kazuha-chan, she'll stay here, so be nice to her.  Don't ever try to treat her badly.  Kazuha-chan, do you want some orange juice?"

Kazuha nodded her head slightly and said, "yes, arigato."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Kazuha was sitting at the living room silently, drinking her orange juice.  Heiji was observing this small girl with a ponytail; she was holding her bunny tight in her hands.  'I definitely don't want to play with her, I don't want to play dolls with her!'  He went to talk with her mother at once.  

          "Okaasan, who's that girl?" said Heiji to Shizuka, "I don't want to play with her."

"Haven't I tell you already?  She's the daughter of Toyama-san, your father's best friends.  She would stay here for the day until his father comes back from work.  So go and play with her."  Heiji could do nothing but go back to the living room.

          When Heiji came back to the living room, he found out that Kazuha was weeping silently.  "Ka…Kasuha, why're you crying?"

"Not Kasuha, Kazuha!"  Kazuha stopped crying at once, "I'm not crying, papa and mama have told me to be a good girl, I won't cry anymore."  She was wiping her tears off her face.  Heiji was looking at the little girl in front of him, and said, "but you don't look happy!"  

Upon hearing his words, Kazuha's eyes started watering again.  "I miss mama and papa, I don't want to be alone here."  Heiji started to panic, he was afraid that her mother would find out that he had made Kazuha crying.  He tried to find words of comfort, "you're not alone, and I would play with you."  They then started playing together, most of them were girlish game that Heiji preferred not to play.  Since he did not want to upset her anymore, he played with her.  He then managed to show his latest toy gun to Kazuha, and played a policeman game with her.  

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder why girls like this kind of fluffy things," said Heiji, he was holding Kazuha's bunny in his hands.

"It isn't a things, it has a name," said Kazuha.  She immediately grabbed her bunny back, "it's Ka-chan,  a birthday present I'd received last year from mama.  You can also come to my birthday party coming up next month. I'll tell mama to invite you also."  

"Thanks for your invitation, but I don't know if I could come," answered Heiji.  Shizuka entered the room before Heiji had finished his sentence, "Kazuha-chan, I'm afraid that your father would come back late from his work, so you would stay here overnight," said Shizuka.  "It's better for both of you to bath and then go to bed now."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          It was already late at night, and Heiji was already sleeping soundly in his bed, and then he heard a knock on his door.  He opened the door, and asked, "Who's there?"

"Can…Can I sleep with you?"  It was Kazuha at his door, "I can't sleep alone, I'm afraid."

"Okay!"     

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          The next morning, Toyama came back from work and picked Kazuha up.  "She's probably still sleeping," said Shizuka, leading him to the guest's room, and found out that no sign of Kazuha was there.  "Maybe she's gone to play with Heiji."  

Shizuka then found Kazuha at Heiji's room, sleeping together.

"Bye-bye Heiji!  Remember to come to my birthday party!" Kazuha said cheerfully before she left the Hattori's house.  

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          A month later, on Kazuha's birthday, Heiji came to her part, "Happy birthday," and brought a nicely wrapped present to her.  "A present for you."

Kazuha was too surprised to receive a present from him, "thank you!"  Kazuha started unwrapping her present, it was a brown bunny.

"It seems that you like this kind of fluffy things, so I bought you one," said Heiji.  

"Kazuha-chan, Heiji has spent lots of time finding a present for you at the department store," said Shizuka.  "He's surprised me by going to the doll section instead of the toy gun section."

"I like it so much, Heiji!"  said Kazuha, "I need to give it a name first.  Um…I'll call it Hei-chan, because it also has dark-coloured skin like you."

"Urgh…I don't want to be your bunny," complained Heiji.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued or not… 

_Please R & R.  I just come across ideas on the childhood of Heiji and Kazuha, it's so funny to write their childhood story, don't know how long would this fanfic be…but I think it will at least have one more chapter on their handcuff story(depending how many reviews I get of course…)_


	2. Chapter 2 Fate

Chapter 2.  Fate 

          A small dark-skinned boy was walking back home with his mother; his hand was holding tight his mother's kimono.  They had just finished shopping, the little boy's other hand was holding a lollipop, "okaasan, can I go to the park and play for a while before I go home?"

"Okay, Heiji, but don't come back too late," said Shizuka.

"Yes," answered Heiji, he headed to the park immediately.  When he entered the park, he was looking around for something interesting, 'um…what should I play today?'  Then he heard a familiar voice calling his name, a small girl with a ponytail appeared in front of him.  "Heiji, you just come in time!  I've started to play a new game right now!"  

Kazuha was smiling happily at him.  He looked at the direction where she was coming, and found out that there was a small table had already set up.  He looked more clearly, it was only a box there, but there were several bowl and plates.  He also noticed the bowl was full of sand; the plates had some leaves and twigs on it.  Her two bunnies were sitting beside the table already, looking at him as though waiting for him. He immediately had a bad feeling that Kazuha was forcing him to play some stupid game, "Kazuha, what're you playing?"  

"Some kind of family game," said Kazuha happily, "I'll be mama and you'll be papa, Hei-chan and Ka-chan will be our children.  Come and let's start playing now."  Kazuha held her hand out to grab Heiji's arm and brought him to her "house".  

Heiji was obviously not happy with her idea at all, "wait, Kazuha, I've got a better idea.  Why don't we play hide-and-seek, or play police-catch-thief?"

"Heiji, you don't wanna play with me?"  Her watery eyes were staring at Heiji.  Heiji was afraid to make her cry again, and said, "of course not!"  He then noticed a little boy was coming to their direction.

"Kazuha, what're you playing?" said the little boy, "can I play with you?"

"Okita, nice to meet you," said Kazuha.  "I'm going to play the family game."

"I see. Can I play with you?"

"She'll play with me!" Heiji said before Kazuha could answer Okita's question, "Kazuha, let's play now!"  He did not wait for Okita's response, and pushed Kazuha to their "house".

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji, do you like the food?"  asked Kazuha.  They were sitting around the "table", with the two bunnies in between them.  Heiji was holding the bowl of sand and pretended eating.

          "Yeah, I think they all taste good," said Heiji, then he was pointing at an empty bowl, "what's this empty bowl for?"

"It's not empty, there's miso soup," said Kazuha.  "Can't you have some more imagination?"

"I think that I'll never be as imaginative as you girls," said Heiji, then he was pointing at plate full of leaves and twigs, and "so, what're these used to be?"

"They're teriyaki chicken," said Kazuha.

"Oh, I see," said Heiji.  He immediately had a thought that he would never know what the girls were thinking; it was so boring to play here.  But he did not want her to play with Okita either.

"Heiji, I'll play with you police-catch-thief next time," said Kazuha, as she had noticed that Heiji was not enjoying too much.  "Mama told me that I'm too small to cook, but once I've learned, I'll cook for you."  Kazuha was smiling brightly at him.

Upon seeing Kazuha's smiling face, Heiji finally admitted that it was not a bad idea to play with her after all.  Then, they noticed Kazuha's father had just entered the park, "Papa!"  She then rushed toward her father, "let's go home now, it's late already," said Toyama.  

"Papa, I'm just playing with Heiji," said Kazuha.

"Heizo's son?  Oh, you'd better go home now before it's dark," said Toyama.

"Bye-bye, Heiji," said Kazuha, "see yah!"

"Bye-bye!"

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          A beautiful housewife in kimono was bringing her son to school, "Heiji, you're an elementary student now, and this is your first day of school, so behave properly."

"Yes, okaasan," said Heiji.  "I'll be a good boy at school."

"Bye-bye, okaasan," said Heiji as he entered the school entrance.  He was just so happy to be an elementary student now, which means he was no longer a baby boy and he could play more detective games.  

While he was dreaming about the detective games, he saw a familiar pony tail was swinging in front of him, "oh gosh!  She's studying at the same elementary school with me!"  He decided to pull his cap lower to hide his face, and walked right pass her.

"Huh?  Heiji," said Kazuha, she went to Heiji immediately, "wow! We're studying at the same elementary school.  Why do you pull your cap so low?  It's hidden half of your face.  But I could still recognize you, your dark skin!"  She was pointing at his arm where his dark coloured skin was clearly seen.

"That's because I don't want to see you," Heiji murmured.

"Huh?  What're you saying?"

"Eh…I just asked which class are you in?"

"Class 1-B," answered Kazuha. 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji, why are you looking quite mad?"  Kazuha was looking at Heiji with a worrying face.  Heiji was at class 1-B also, and he was sitting next to Kazuha.

"I'm not mad, but I just want to ask why are you sitting next to me?"

"All the seats are arranged by the teacher according to the student number," explained Kazuha.  "Moreover, isn't it better to sit close together?"

"Okay, keep quiet!  We're going to choose everyone's school duty now," said the teacher.

"Heiji, what do you want to do?"  Kazuha was whispering lightly to Heiji.

"I haven't think about it yet, but I think I would want to do something more interesting."

"Toyama and Hattori, keep quiet please!"  The teacher had noticed they were talking.  The whole classroom was roared with laughter when the teacher had caught them talking.  Kazuha's face blushed immediately, but Heiji did not care much about the laughter around them.

          After the teacher had explained all the school duties, all the students were discussing with one another.  "Heiji, it's all your fault to say so loud before," said Kazuha.

"You're the one who talk first."

"Eh?  Heiji, there's something on your shoulder," said Kazuha.

"Huh?  Where's it?"  Heiji was looking at his shoulder to see more clearly.

"Try to raise your hand up a bit, so that you can see more clearly," said Kazuha.  Heiji raised his hand up, and then he saw immediately Kazuha was raising up her hand also.  Then he heard the teacher said, "Toyama and Hattori, you two will be the animal-care duty.  You two are responsible for taking care of the small animal at school."

Heiji immediately noticed that he was just tricked by Kazuha, and she was smiling slyly at him.  It was also too late for him to do anything as they were both appointed as animal-care duty.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued… 

_Please read and review.  Too busy recently, so it's a bit late for the update (^o^).  Thank you for all the reviews (the most reviews I ever got for one chapter!)  Still need to wait for their handcuffs story, maybe next chapter?!  I still had a few more adventures for Heiji and Kazuha, wondering do you want to read it??  It seems that Heiji was a naughty boy in his childhood…_; See you all in the next chapter!! _


	3. Chapter 3 Chain of Love

**Chapter 3.  Chain of Love**

A small girl with ponytail was looking around the school, searching for someone. Then she spotted a dark coloured skin boy, and said, "Heiji, where've you been?  Don't you remember we're animal-care duty now?"

"I've finished cleaning up already," answered Heiji.  "Kazuha, have you finished your work already?"

"I've finished," answered Kazuha sweetly, "we can go home now." 

"Kazuha, let's go home," Heiji was already holding Kazuha's hand, "don't be such a slowpoke!"

"Wait, Heiji," said Kazuha.  "My school-bag!"    

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji, isn't this way going back home?"  asked Kazuha.  She was pointing the other way where they were going.

"This way is the shortcut, it's faster."  Kazuha had no choice but to follow him.  They continued to walk for a while, and then Kazuha said, "Heiji, are you sure this is the right way?"  They were in a completely unfamiliar place, Kazuha was afraid that they had gotten lost.  Then she heard barking noises coming in front of them, it was a large black dog.  

"WOW!!  Heiji!"  Kazuha screamed immediately, and hid herself behind Heiji.  "Shhhh!  Don't yell so loud, it may think that you want to attack it."  

"What should we do then?"  Kazuha whispered slightly to Heiji's ear, "we can't cross the road."

"Do you have any snacks or food?"  asked Heiji.  "I have some chocolates."

"That's good.  This is my plan, I'll throw the chocolate to the opposite direction, and then we'll cross the road quickly."  Heiji got the chocolate from Kazuha's pocket, "Kazuha, are you ready?"  She nodded her head slightly, and then Heiji threw the chocolate to the opposite direction of their way home.  The black dog went for the chocolate at once.  Heiji and Kazuha crossed the road as quickly and silently as possible.

"Kazuha, come quickly, or else the dog would coming for us."  Heiji looked back where Kazuha was, and he saw that she had just fallen down to the ground.  "Daijoubu, Kazuha?"  

"I'm okay," answered Kazuha.  She tried to stand up, but her leg was bleeding.  "You've cut your leg," said Heiji.  He was looking a bit guilty, "if I haven't chosen the short cut, we would not met the dog."

"It's not your fault!"  Kazuha was trying to walk, but Heiji stopped her.  Heiji pulled his backpack down, and bent his back in front of Kazuha.

"Come on, I'll carry you home."  Heiji insisted to carry Kazuha on his back.  Kazuha blushed slightly, "but Heiji, I'm heavy."

"That's okay, and you can't walk with your leg hurt!"  So Heiji carried Kazuha on his back to her home, "Kazuha, you're heavy!  You definitely need to be on diet!  You shouldn't have eaten so many chocolates!"

"Heiji!"

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Kazuha-chan," said Shizuka, "you come and play with Heiji again."  Kazuha had come to the Hattori's house to play with Heiji today, Heiji was too happy to see her.  "Kazuha, you're late!"

"He's been waiting for you the whole afternoon," said Shizuka.

"Mama wants me to finish my homework before I could come out and play."  Heiji was already holding her hand and leading her inside the house, "we'll play something different today."

"Aren't we playing at your room?" asked Kazuha.  "Where's this place?"  Heiji had led Kazuha in front of a large warehouse.  

"Today, we'll have some adventure inside this warehouse," said Heiji,  "there're lots of things inside, and maybe we could find some treasure there."

"But Heiji, obasan may get angry."

"That's okay, okaasan is just too busy at the kitchen, she won't find out we've been here, come on!"

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "It's so dark here, Heiji," said Kazuha as they had entered the warehouse, she had her hands holding Heiji's clothes tightly.  "That's okay," said Heiji, and he had the torch turned on in his hand, "it's not dark anymore."

They looked around the warehouse, Kazuha was quite afraid, and she held her hand even tighter to Heiji's clothes, "Heiji, did you hear any noise over there?"

Heiji turned his torch to the direction where the noise was coming from, and then they saw something moving, "Heiji, it must be gh…ghost!"  Kazuha's body was already trembling, "let's get out."

A small squirrel came hopping out, "it was just a squirrel, Kazuha," said Heiji, "let's go upstairs."

          They went up the stairs, "Heiji, is it safe to go up the stair?  There're squeaking sound coming from the stairs."

"Daijoubu, Kazuha," said Heiji, "oh, I remember this cupboard, and it used to be at okaasan's room."  Heiji was already searching the drawers of the cupboard, "Kazuha, Kazuha, I've found something good!"  

There were something shiny in Heiji's hand, "a handcuff?" said Kazuha.  "What's so good to find a handcuff, Heiji?   You already have one."

"That one is just a toy, it's a plastic handcuff, but you see," Heiji was showing Kazuha the handcuff, "this is made of metal, it must be an old handcuff of otoosan."

"So what do you want to do with the handcuff?"

"We can now play a more realistic police-catch-thief game!" said Heiji, waiting for her answer, "or do you want more adventure here?"

"No, I don't want to stay here any longer," said Kazuha, "okay, I'll play police-catch-thief with you."

"That's great!  So you'll be the thief and I'll be the detective!"

"Huh?  I'm the thief again?"  Kazuha was complaining about being the thief most of the time.  "I want to be the detective also."

"You run too slowly, you can't catch me every time," said Heiji.  "Do you remember last time you're the detective? It takes you almost an hour to catch me!  Or do you want to stay here longer?"  

"No, I don't want to stay here, okay," said Kazuha, "I'll be the thief."

"Okay, let's go and play now."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "No way for you to escape," said Heiji to Kazuha; he was running after Kazuha to a corner at the garden, he brought his handcuff out, "catch you!"  He had the handcuff on Kazuha's wrist, and then he had his wrist handcuffed also, "you can't escape now!"

"Let's go to my room now," said Heiji, leading Kazuha to his room, "I want to ask you detail about the case."  Kazuha was a bit confusing on the serious little detective Heiji, but she followed him.

          They were at Heiji's room, and he got a small notebook out, asking Kazuha many questions.  "Heiji," said Kazuha suddenly, her face was blushing slightly.  

"What is it, Kazuha?"

"Um…I want to go to the washroom," whispered Kazuha.  "But you see," she hold her handcuffed hand up, "how can I go now?"

"Argh!  Okay, we'll go back to the warehouse to find the key for the handcuff."  So they headed back to the warehouse.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji, can you find the key?"  Kazuha was waiting for Heiji who was searching through the different drawers in the cupboard where they had found the handcuff.

"How about that drawer you have just searched, can you find it?"

Kazuha shook her head slightly, "no.  What should we do now?  I really want to go to the washroom now."  Her large eyes had started watering already.  Heiji looked at their handcuffed hands, and then he got an idea.

"Um…okay, let me try this."  Heiji than held Kazuha's small hand and tried to pull her hand out from the handcuff.  "It may hurt you a bit."

"Ouch!  Heiji, stop it! It's painful!"  She was crying already, her hand was reddened.

"Stop crying, Kazuha," said Heiji, he was trying to comfort her, "you can go to the washroom."

"But how?" before Kazuha finished her question, Heiji had already led her out of the warehouse.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Heiji and Kazuha were already at the door of the washroom, and then Kazuha shouted loudly, "WHAT? GOING TOGETHER?!"

"Don't be so loud, aho!  Okaasan may hear us," said Heiji, "don't you want to go?"  Kazuha nodded her head slightly, "but you can't look at me."  Her face was flushing deeply.  

"Who want to look at you?"  Heiji immediately turned his back to her.  

After a while, Heiji asked, "Are you finished?  Can I turn my back now?"  

"Don't turn back!  I'm not finished yet!"  Kazuha was in a panic already, "wait…wait till I tell you to turn back."

"You're so slow," complained Heiji.

"How dare you start complaining?  You're the one who find the handcuff and put it on my wrist!"  Kazuha then flushed the toilet, "okay, you can turn around now."  Her little face was already red as apple, "aren't we going out now?"  She was looking confused as Heiji headed to the washroom also.

"Hey, turn your back now, I didn't look at you before."  Kazuha already burst into laughter, "so you want to go to the washroom also."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji, is it safe to hide hear?"  Kazuha and Heiji were both hiding from Shizuka, they were afraid that their parents would beat them when they found out they were handcuffed together.

"Daijoubu, Kazuha," said Heiji.  "I've hidden here many times before, and okaasan couldn't find me every time."

They then heard Shizuka calling for them in a distance, "Heiji, Kazuha-chan where're you?  Kazuha-chan, your father is here to pick you home."

Heizo then signalled Shizuka to keep quiet, he had noticed the clothes sticking out from the cupboard.  "What're you two doing here?"  He then found out Heiji and Kazuha were handcuffed together.  "Otoosan!"  Heiji exclaimed in panic.

"Heizo, where's the key?"  asked Shizuka.

"It had lost a long time already," said Heizo, he then turned to Heiji, "how dare you play with my handcuff, Heiji?"  Upon seeing at Heizo's angry face, little Kazuha started weeping already.  

"Come here, Heiji."  Heiji then walked to his father, Kazuha followed him.  Heiji was then beaten by Heizo on his hip, and Kazuha cried loudly.

"Heizo, you've scared Kazuha-chan," said Shizuka.  "You see, how she's crying now?"

"Oh, Kazuha-chan, I know that this isn't your fault, so don't cry," said Heizo, trying to be gentle to Kazuha.  "It's late now, I think you two better go sleeping.  We can't break the handcuff until tomorrow."

"I'll tell Toyama-san that Kazuha-chan would stay here overnight," said Shizuka, "and also about the handcuff."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Okay, you two need a bath now before you go sleeping, you two are dirty," said Shizuka.  "What?"  Both Heiji and Kazuha said together, "but how can we bath with the handcuff on?"

"Of course, you two need to bath to-ge-ther!" said Shizuka.  Both of their faces blushed slightly, but they did not dare to go against her.

"Don't look at me while I'm taking off my clothes, Heiji hentai!"

"Aho!  I'm also taking off my clothes, who want to look at you?"

At first, both Heiji and Kazuha were quite embarrassed, but they forgot it later on.  "Heiji, does it hurt now?"  Kazuha was pointing at Heiji, looking at him.

"Oh, that's better now," said Heiji, "otoosan always beat me whenever I'm naughty, it's okay.  I'm get used to it already.  Moreover, I'm strong."

"But you need to thanks me."

"Why?"

"Because if I weren't crying so loudly before, your father wouldn't stop beating you!"  Kazuha then gave a naughty smile to Heiji.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…… 

_This chapter is long…please read and review.  Actually I've cut some details of the handcuff story already, but still it's long…but I don't want to cut it into two chapters…I just think that both Heiji and Kazuha are so cute!!  I don't know what the next chapter would be, may be the omamori? Or should they go for more adventures, camping, or festival?? Don't know yet, welcome for any comments?_


	4. Chapter 4 Omamori

**Chapter 4.  Omamori**

          A little girl opened her eyes as the morning had come, as she got down of the bed, she found out something was pulling her back.  It was a handcuff; she was tightly chained with a dark coloured skin boy.

"Heiji, wake up!  How long do you want to sleep?"  

          Heiji was rubbing his eyes, "it's just seven in the morning, and today is Sunday.  Let's get some more sleep."

"Don't sleep, Heiji!  Don't you remember we still have the handcuff, we need to break it," said Kazuha.  Heiji just ignored her, and continued to sleep.       

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji, Kazuha-chan, wake up!"  Shizuka was entering the room to wake the children up, "someone is here to break the handcuff."

          Heiji and Kazuha were still sleeping, "wake up now, or you both want to stay like this forever."

"Who want to stay with HIM/HER forever?"  Heiji and Kazuha both sprang out of the bed immediately.

Finally, they had broken the handcuff, "we don't need to stay together now, that's great!"  Heiji was just too happy to be free again.

"I should be the one to be more happy, because you're the one that put the handcuff on my wrist!"  said Kazuha.  Shizuka was picking up the broken pieces of the handcuff, "okaasan, why're you collecting the broken pieces?"

"This handcuff is your father, it's a lucky charm," said Shizuka, "and it's now as a memory of you two being chained for the whole day.  I need to keep it in a safe place."  Heiji thought it was not a good idea to remember this incident, but he dare not to go against his mother.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Kazuha had come to the Hattori house again to play with Heiji, "Heiji, where're you?"  She was searching for Heiji at the living room, and suddenly someone appeared in front of her.  She was almost hit by the bamboo sword, "Wow!"  

"You're clumsy," said Heiji, with the bamboo sword in his hand.

"What kind of new game are you playing?" asked Kazuha.

"It's not a game," said Heiji, "it's kendo.  I start learning it in the summer."

"I see," said Kazuha, "Heiji, do you remember that tomorrow is 7th of July, there'll be a festival, so…"

"So?" 

"Let's go there together and have some fun."

"Huh?  I don't like going to festival," said Heiji, "it's too crowded there!"  He immediately noticed the disappointment on Kazuha's face, "okay, I'll go if you help me practicing kendo today."

"Okay," said Kazuha.  "What should I do then?" 

Heiji then gave Kazuha another bamboo sword, "you just need to hold it this way, and don't move, okay?"  Kazuha nodded her head slightly, and she held the bamboo sword tight in her hands.

"Are you ready?"  Upon seeing Kazuha nodding her head slightly, Heiji started practicing his kendo.  He hit fiercely on the sword that little Kazuha was holding, and then Shizuka entered the room, "Kazuha-chan, do you want anything to drink?"  She them saw Heiji was hitting the Kazuha, "what're you doing, Heiji?"  She immediately using her little paper fan to stop Heiji from hitting Kazuha's sword. 

"Heiji, sit down," said Shizuka, "explain this to me!"

"We're just practising kendo together," said Heiji.

"Really?"  said Shizuka, "Kazuha-chan, when did you start learning kendo?"

"No, I just help Heiji to practise kendo," said Kazuha, "so he'll go to the festival with me tomorrow."

"Kazuha-chan, you want to go to the festival," said Shizuka merrily, "okay, I'll bring you and Heiji tomorrow."  Kazuha was already too happy to hear this, but Heiji was just thinking what Shizuka was planning to do.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji, let's go there," said Kazuha.  Both Heiji and Kazuha were wearing yukata; Shizuka had brought them to the festival.  Kazuha had managed to bring Heiji to some playing booths.   "These goldfish are kawaii, isn't it?"

Kazuha and Heiji were in front of a small booth; they were looking at the goldfish, "let's catch them," said Kazuha.

"Just forget it, you not gonna catch one with that paper net," said Heiji.

"So are you saying that you can catch it?"

"Of course I can," said Heiji.  He immediately paid for the paper net, and started to catch the goldfish.

"Heiji, that fatty one," said Kazuha, as she was pointing the goldfish that she wanted.

"Keep quiet," said Heiji, "I can't concentrate."  He had already three nets broken, he aimed hard at the goldfish, and then he put down the net quickly.

"Here you go," said Heiji, but as he tried to put the goldfish on the bowl, the net broken once again.  "EHHHH!"

"Kazuha, just forget the goldfish," Heiji said to Kazuha, "the paper net is too fragile to catch anything."

"Maybe you're not gentle enough to use the net," said Kazuha.  "Let me try the last one."  Within seconds, Kazuha already had the little goldfish in her hand.

"Look, Heiji," said Kazuha, as she was showing the goldfish to Heiji, "it was so cute.  I've told you to be more gentle."  

"Gezz, don't show me the goldfish," said Heiji.  "I don't want to look at it anymore."

"Heiji, Kazuha-chan," said Shizuka, "let's go there, so that we could see the hanabi more clearly." _(Note: hanabi = fireworks)_

"I almost forget the hanabi," said Kazuha, "Heiji, come quickly, or else we'll miss the hanabi." 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Wow, it's so nice," said Kazuha.  "Thanks for coming with me, Heiji."  Upon seeing her happy face, Heiji also thought that he was glad to be here, watching hanabi with her.

"This's a gift for you," said Kazuha.

"An omamori?"  Heiji looked at the omamori in his hand, he noticed that it was hand-made, and he found out something inside, "what is this?  Broken pieces of a…handcuff."

"Obasan helped me to make this," said Kazuha, "this would be a lucky charm that could protect you from danger."

"This must be okaasan's idea.  I don't think this would work," Heiji whispered slightly, "anyway thank you for the omamori."

"So don't forget to have it with you every day."

"What?  Every day?"

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued… 

A little bit late for this update…hopes u all like this chapter, pls read and review…don't know what to be in next chapter --- the trip to Kyoto (their story as in movie 7) or maybe going for a class trip??? Which you prefer??  Okay see you next chapter.  \(^o^)/


	5. Chapter 5 Trip to Kyoto

DISCLAIMERS:  All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.  (Little spoiler from movie 7 also)

**Chapter 5.  Trip to Kyoto**

          "Look outside, Heiji," said the little girl in ponytail, she was pointing at the cherry blossoms outside the bullet train, "those sakura are so beautiful!"  Shizuka was sitting next to Kazuha, while Heiji and Heizo were sitting opposite to them.

"I can see that myself," said Heiji, "I don't need you to show that to me.  Okaasan, why do we need to bring her with us to Kyoto?"  Shizuka and Heizo had brought both Heiji and Kazuha to Kyoto.

"Heiji, don't be so rude to Kazuha-chan," said Shizuka, "don't you remember you have ruined her dress last week?  It's spring break now, so we decided to bring her with us, and isn't it happier to have her joining us?"

"I just think that it will be more noisy," said Heiji, but he did not dare to say anymore, as he knew that it would be danger to continue this conversation.  

"Kazuha-chan, we'll be there soon," said Shizuka.  "I think that Reiko would like you very much."  

"Reiko?"  Kazuha looked confusing at Shizuka's words. 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Hi, Reiko," said Shizuka, "long time no see!"  They were in front of a Japanese style house; a beautiful lady was coming out to greet them.  "This's Reiko, she's my cousin."

"Shizuka, I miss you," said Reiko, "and Heizo, you're more mature than I saw you last time."

"Hi, obasan," said Heiji.

"Oh, Heiji," said Reiko, "you're much taller."  Reiko had noticed a little girl was coming with them, "who's that little girl?  Is this your little girlfriend, Heiji?"

"Of course not," said Heiji, "she's just the daughter of my father's colleague, and it's okaasan's idea to bring her here.  She's nothing to do with me!"

"Hi, obasan, I'm Toyama Kazuha, nice to meet you."

"Wow, you're kawaii!"  Reiko immediately hugged her tightly; "I've wanted a daughter for a long time."  Heiji already thought that this trip to Kyoto would be quite different.    

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

           That night, Heiji and Kazuha were sleeping in the same room, "Heiji, your obasan is very passionate, she held me so tight that I could not breath."

"Yes, she's a bit weird sometimes," said Heiji, "and she loves little girl.  I remembered that when I saw her last time, she pinched my face so hard that I could still feel the pain the next day."

"Wow, that's hurt," said Kazuha, "um, where're we going tomorrow?"

"Let's go to the Sannoo Temple," said Heiji, "it's a nice place there."

"Okay, let's go there tomorrow."  

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Kazuha, you're so slow," said Heiji, "I won't wait for you."

"Heiji, wait, I'll be ready in a minute."

After a while, Kazuha was rushing down the stairs.  "Heiji, Kazuha, why are you both in a rush?"  

"Otoosan are going to bring us to the Sannoo Temple," said Heiji.

"Oh, it's a good time to go there as there're lots of sakura there, it would be beautiful," said Reiko, "let's go there also."

"Okaasan, let's go now," said Heiji, "otoosan is already waiting for us."

"Wait, Kazuha-chan, let's change your clothes first," said Reiko.

"Eh?"

"Of course you wear kimono when you're going to Sannoo Temple," said Reiko.

Heiji was waiting impatiently outside, "Kazuha, are you ready?"  

"Not yet, obaasan is finding the kimono."

"It'll be late if we don't leave now," said Heiji.  "Okaasan, can I go there first with otoosan?"

"Okay, you go there first," said Shizuka.  "We'll go there once we're ready."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Ouch!  My head is hurt," said Heiji.  He was looking around and found himself in a small hut, with a broken wooden window outside.  'I came to Sannoo Temple with Otoosan, and then I entered a small hut, and the wooden window was broken.  I fell down and hurt my head.'

Heiji suddenly heard someone was singing, and he looked outside the broken window.  There he found a small girl in a red kimono was playing with a ball while singing under a cherry blossom.

"Wow!"  Heiji was obsessed to this scene, but a sudden breeze of wind distracted him.  He closed his eyes and when he opened it again, the girl disappeared. 

Heiji immediately came rushing out and found that the girl had left already.  He noticed something shiny under the cherry blossom, "a crystal gem?"  He ran out of the temple quickly, but he still could not find the girl.  

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji, you're back late," said Shizuka, "where've you been?"

"Sorry for being late, I went to Sannoo Temple," said Heiji.

"We've been there also, but we can't find you," said Reiko.  "Kazuha-chan was quite disappointed."

"Where's Kazuha?"  said Heiji.

"She's tired so she went to sleep already," said Shizuka.  "Reiko made her tried lots of clothes today."

Heiji went back to his room and found out that Kazuha was already sleeping soundly in her bed.  He noticed something on Kazuha's hair.  "A flower petal?  She's much nicer while she's sleeping," said Heiji to himself, "and more quiet also."    

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji!"  Kazuha suddenly popped in front of Heiji, "a…aho!  What are you thinking?  Screaming loudly at my ears!  You hurt my ears!"

"I've called you many times already?  Are you dreaming with your eyes open?"

"What do you think I am?  A goldfish"  said Heiji, and he tapped his fingers lightly on Kazuha's forehead.  "Why do you shouting around?"

"Ouch!"  Kazuha soothed the pain on her head with her hands, "let's go and play hanabi, obasan has bought lots of them."

"Hanabi?  That's great!"  Heiji was already at the door, "go out now, slowpoke!  What're you doing there?"  

"Hehe!"  

"Aho!  Why do you smile suddenly?  You like people calling you slowpoke?" 

"Of course not!  I'm happy because you're finally back to your own self again," explained Kazuha, "you seemed out of your mind since you came back from Sannoo Temple."

"Aho!  Let's go now." 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "It's a great trip," said Kazuha on the bullet train on their way home, "thank you for bringing me along!"

"It's not my idea to bring you along," said Heiji, he then picked out the crystal gem from his pocket to examine.

"Kawaii, where do you get this?" said Kazuha.

"I won't tell you," said Heiji.  "It's a secret."

"Huh?" said Kazuha, "you're so mean.  Let me have a look!"

"No," said Heiji, but Kazuha had already snatched the crystal gem from him. "How could you be so rough?  Try to act more like a girl!"  The two of them started quarrelling with each other again. 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

_A bit short for this chapter, little spoiler from movie 7(it's a really good movie for hk fans!)  Hope you all like this chapter, pls read and review!  That girl in kimono is of course Kazuha!!  See you next time in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6 Class Trip

**Chapter 6.  Class Trip**

          "Heiji!" said Kazuha, "are you ready?  We gonna be late!"

"You're too noisy," replied Heiji, "we still have time!"  Heiji and Kazuha were preparing for the today's school trip.  They would go camping and Kazuha was looking forward to it.

"Kazuha-chan, please help me to take care about Heiji," said Shizuka,   
"you know that he'll forget everything whenever he find something interesting."

"Of course I'll look after him," said Kazuha, "I'll take care him like his elder sister."

"Kazuha, what're you doing," said Heiji, "it's almost time, quick."  Heiji was pushing Kazuha to the door.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Heiji and Kazuha were running towards their school, "quick, Kazuha, we're late!"  

Their teacher was already waiting for them at the school entrance, "Hattori-kun, Toyama-san, you're both fifteen minutes late!  You two get on the bus and find a seat at the back quick!"

Heiji and Kazuha got on the bus quickly, and found two seats at the back.  "Ahhh!  I don't want to sit with you!"  complained Heiji.  They were the only last two seats left on the bus.  "I don't want to sit with you either, but there're no more seat," said Kazuha, "so stop complaining and enjoy the trip!"

"Heiji, look, it's so beautiful outside," said Kazuha.

"I'm not interested," said Heiji, and he then picked out a book from his backpack.  

"You start reading your detective story again!  It's so boring," said Kazuha. 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "It's such a great story," said Heiji, full of satisfaction after finishing the book, "Kazuha…" Kazuha was already sleeping peacefully right next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.  Heiji knew that Kazuha must be too excited about the camping today that she did not sleep too much last night.  He dared not to move, as he did not want to wake her up.  

The bus finally arrived at the camping site, "here is the camping site where we'll spend the two days and night here," said Sakura sensei.  "Let's get off the bus quickly!"

"Huh?  Heiji, we're there already," said Kazuha, rubbing her eyes gently.

"How long do you want to sleep, aho?  We're of course there already, and if you don't get off immediately, I'll just leave you alone," said Heiji.  

"No, wait," said Kazuha, she immediately got her backpack and followed Heiji getting off the bus.

"Hattori-kun, Toyama-san," said Sakura sensei.

"Sakura-sensei," said Heiji and Kazuha.

"You two were both late this morning," said Sakura sensei, "So I need to give you both a little punishment."  She fetched two buckets out and said, "Go along the path there, and fetch some water from the river.  It's for cooking tonight."

"Yes," answered both Heiji and Kazuha.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Heiji, don't walk so fast," said Kazuha, already panting, "I can't catch up with you!"

"You're too slow," complained Heiji.  "If you don't walk faster, we can't go back before the sun set!"

They were both finally at the river, "kireii, Heiji," said Kazuha.  "This's really a good place to come, you see the river, the trees and the flowers…. they're all so beautiful!"  Kazuha was looking and jumping around before Heiji stopped her.

"We can still watch around later," said Heiji, "we need to fetch some water back first!"

Heiji and Kazuha at last fetched the water back, and they started helping other preparing dinner for tonight, "Heiji," Kazuha whispered slightly to Heiji as she was cutting the potato.

"What?"  Heiji was also helping Kazuha to dice the potato.

"Let's go to the river again tomorrow," said Kazuha, "we can wake up earlier, so that we can go there before breakfast time."

Heiji was about to answer, but Sakura sensei came to them and said, "give the potato to me once you finish cutting them."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          After finishing dinner, all the students were gathered around the bonfire and started playing games.  Everyone was playing happily and enjoying the beautiful night, except Heiji.  He thought that these games were a bit too childish for someone who want to be a famous detective in the future. He just walked away from the crowd, and sat under a tree alone.  He wanted to have some little adventure, his mind was wondering elsewhere before a familiar voice bought it back to the reality.

"Heiji!"  Kazuha was coming to get Heiji to join the others, "Heiji, what're you doing here all alone?  Obaasan had told me to look after you!  Hey!  Where're you going?"

Heiji just ignored Kazuha, and entered into the woods nearby.  "Heiji, isn't this the path where we go to the river this afternoon?" said Kazuha.  A sudden breeze of wind made Kazuha shivered.  The woods looked much more frightened compared to the day, she walked closer to Heiji.  

"Heiji, let's leave here," said Kazuha.

"Shhhh…you can go back yourself," said Heiji.

"I don't want to go back alone," said Kazuha, "and I need to look after you also.  I've promised Obaasan."

Heiji and Kazuha had walked along the river and deep in the woods, and Heiji finally stopped, "Kazuha, look!"  They were surrounded by lots of fireflies, Kazuha felt so happy, "wow, Heiji!  How do you know there are so many fireflies here?"

"It's easy!  Fireflies love to live near clear water, and this river is just suitable for them."  Heiji knew that Kazuha would love to see it, so he decided to give her a little surprise.  They both had spend quite a while watching fireflies to dance around them.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heiji, let's go back now, or else the others would get worried about us," said Kazuha.

"Okay, let's go."  They both started to get their way back, but…

"Heiji, isn't this the right way out?  It seemed that we've been here moment before."  Heiji and Kazuha got lost, and they were very tired already.

Heiji suddenly sat down under a tree.  "Heiji, what're you doing here?  It isn't time to sit under a tree.  Don't you remember the way to go back before!  What should we do now?"  Tears almost running out of Kazuha's watery eyes.

"Aho!  We should stay calm now.  It's difficult to find the way out, as it's dark already.  We should wait till morning," said Heiji.  "We'll be alright!  I promise you!"

"Heiji!"  Kazuha felt the warmth of Heiji's words, she trusted her.  Heiji would definitely make them both safely back home.  She sat down next to Heiji and waited patiently for the dawn to come.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          It was early in the morning, and Heiji was about to told Kazuha it was time to go back.  He noticed that Kazuha had fallen asleep, and her head had leaned against his shoulder.

'When do my shoulder start being her pillow?' said Heiji to himself.  Although he was complaining about Kazuha sleeping, he did not dare to move a bit.  He just sat there and watched Kazuha's sleepy face quietly.

Later, Heiji heard some noise around them, he knew that it must be Sakura-sensei and other school staff came searching for them.  Kazuha had woken up upon hearing the noises, "Heiji, what're those noises?"

"That must be Sakura-sensei, they must be searching for us," said Heiji.  "Let's go!"

Both Heiji and Kazuha were found by their teacher, and ended their most exciting class trip.  Of course, they were both punished also for leaving the group.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued……

A special update for the Valentine's Day although this chapter had nothing to do with Valentine… **Please Read and Review!!!** _I think that this may be the last chapter on little Heiji and little Kazuha……I want to write about them when they're at Junior High, about how they started to have feelings togetherprobably…dunno whether there will be anyone want to read it._  **Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Ganbarimashou

**Chapter 7.  Ganbarimashou**

          "Heiji!  When'll Kazuha-chan come here?  She's not been here for a while," said Shizuka. "I miss her much.  Are you two quarrelling again?"

"Who would like to quarrel with that silly girl?  Who knows what she's thinking?  We don't stick together all day long!"  Heiji immediately felt angry in hearing Kazuha's name, she was a bit too cold at him recently.  Heiji was quite sure that he had done nothing wrong he would not admit it even if he had done anything wrong, but the sudden change of her attitude especially at school made him angry.

"Oh Heiji, you're already grade six now, and you would be in Junior High after few months only.  Don't be too childish.  I always think that you and Kazuha would be together even in University," said Shizuka.  "By the way, aren't you practising for the kendo competition next week?"

"I need to have some rest for the competition, and moreover, there're no one strong enough against me in Osaka!"

"Oh, so much confidence!"  said Shizuka, "and have you ask Kazuha-chan to come and cheer for you?"  

"Why do I have to ask her to come?"  

"I'll call her for you!"

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          It was the day of the Osaka Kendo Competition, Heiji easily won in the quarterfinal.  "Wow, Heiji, you're the same as always!  That's so great especially how you've beaten your opponent."            ****

"I just play like we're practicing.  Oh, have you seen Kazuha-chan?"  Heiji had been looking around, searching for Kazuha.  

"Oh, is that your little girlfriend with the ponytail?  I haven't seen her yet!"

"Girlfriend?  She's not my girlfriend!  It's just Okaasan told me that she would come and I'm just a bit worry about her!"  Heiji then went to prepare his semi-final.

Heiji was attacking his opponent, but he was distracted by noises at the entrance.  Kazuha had finally come; his opponent immediately attacked Heiji on his right arm, "urgh!"  

"Heiji!  What're you doing?  **ATTACK**!"  Kazuha was afraid that Heiji would lose and she quickly shouted out.  Heiji quickly concentrated on his semi-final, and attacked his opponent fiercely.

"Hattori wins!"  

"Wow!  Heiji, you're in the final now!"  Kazuha was just too happy to see him in the final.

"Aho!  If it wasn't your sudden appearance, I would win much easily!"  Heiji looked at Kazuha with half-mooned eyes, "so, why're you so late today!  You woke up late this morning?"

"I left home early this morning, but I get lost on the way!"

"Aho!  How can you get lost?  There's only one straight way to come here from your home!  Are you brainless?"

"Brainless?  How dare you said this to me!  I come all the way to support you!"  Kazuha immediately turned her hands in fist and punched on Heiji.

"Ouch!"  Heiji put his hands on his right arm.  

"I just punch you softly," said Kazuha, looking at Heiji with concern.  "Oh, is that from semi-final?  Let me help you with your wound." 

"Kazuha, daijyobu!"  However, Kazuha just ignored him and dragged him to the first aid centre.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Kazuha was bandaging Heiji's arm, "are you alright?  Will this affect you in the competition?"

"This minor bruise won't hurt much," said Heiji.  

"Heiji, ganbarimashou!  I have strong feelings that you would win the championship today," said Kazuha, staring at Heiji with faith.

"Aho!  This's nothing to do with your feeling," said Heiji, "of course I would win! Ganbarimasu!"

"Heiji, do you have the omamori with you?"

"Omamori?  What omamori?"  
  


"The one we both have, aho!"

"Just kidding!  Of course I'm wearing it on my neck!"  said Heiji, "it's time for me to get prepare."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Heiji finally won the Osaka Kendo Competition with the support and cheers of Kazuha?!   

"Kazuha, would you drop by my house today, you've not been for a while…okaasan miss you much…."

"Sure I'll come," said Kazuha.  "I don't come so often is that mama don't want me to play with boys too much…um…she wants me to act more like girls as I'm going to be a junior high student soon."

"Aho!  That's nothing to do with it!  You can still come to my house anytime!"

"Heiji…"

"Because you're already boyish enough that you can't change it!"

"AHO!"  Kazuha was already chasing at Heiji's back.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Spring had finally come, and new school term had started.  Heiji and Kazuha would be junior high student now.   Kazuha had come to the Hattori's house before she went to school.  

"Kazuha-chan, you come so early this morning, I think that Heiji is still in the bed."  Kazuha then went upstairs to wake Heiji up.

"Heiji!  Wake up now!"   A pillow immediately threw at Kazuha, "ahhhh!  Heiji!"

"What're you doing here do early?  Yelling at someone's room?"  Heiji was scratching his hair, and then he noticed that Kazuha was wearing in her school uniform.  "Ka…Kazuha…"

"I just want to come here to let you see my new school uniform, how is it?"  Kazuha turned around to let Heiji see more clearly.

"Aho!"  Heiji blushed slightly; he did not notice that Kazuha could be that kawaii before.

Heiji and Kazuha started their exciting junior high school life…

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued……

Ganbarimashou, Ganbarimasu = do one's best/ try your best

It's been a while from last update.  What do you think about this chapter…Heiji and Kazuha finally go to junior high now, what would happen next?  **Please read and review!  **Next chapter --- Heiji had some weird feelings for Kazuha?!


	8. Chapter 8 Kakkoi Vs Kawaii

DISCLAIMERS: All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.

**Chapter 8. Kakkoi Vs Kawaii**

Spring had finally come; a new school term had just begun. Heiji and Kazuha would be attending junior high school, and Kazuha was really happy at her new school uniform. Kazuha was wearing the sailor-style uniform, and Heiji was in a traditional black uniform.

"Heiji, Heiji, what do you think about this school uniform, I always wanted to wear it," said Kazuha merrily.

"You're just the same as the other, nothing special," said Heiji. "I just think that my uniform is a bit too hot for me."

"Ahhhh! Aren't you excited about your first day at school?" Kazuha thought that Heiji was too calm; she really wanted to argue this with him. But she decided to let him go this time as this was their first day, she did not want to ruin it. "Oh, let's go and see which class are we going to."

"Kazuha, wait!"

Kazuha had left before Heiji calling her, and she then followed all other students to go to the crowd where she could find the large bulletin board.

* * *

Kazuha finally managed to squeeze through the crowd and found out which class she would be in for her first year. "Heiji, Heiji! I'm in Class 1-B," said Kazuha, still panting heavily.

"Aho! You can wait till fewer people there," said Heiji.

"Aho?" said Kazuha, "so which class are you in?"

"1-A."

"Huh? We won't be in the same class!" Kazuha really wanted Heiji to be with her in the same class, she would feel more secure.

"Thank goodness! I don't need to listen to your noisy voice in class," said Heiji cheerfully.

Kazuha immediately protested herself, "you think that I want to take care of you! I just help obaasan to have a look at you! But it's too bad that you can still see me during the gym lesson. Both 1-A and 1-B would have the gym together! Aho!" Kazuha then left Heiji on his own, and she went to her classroom at once.

* * *

On a certain school day, both class 1-A and 1-B were having the gym lesson. The boys were playing basketball in one side and the girls were playing volleyball in the other side. Heiji was chatting with his new classmate.

"Hey, that girl in the other class is kawaii," said Asaba, looking at the girls playing volleyball.

"Wow, Asaba, you're right, that girl with slim and long legs, and she has a nice body too," said Satomi. The girl had just jumped up, and part of her waist was clearly seen. "And she has a slim waist too! What do you think, Hattori?"

"Who are you guys talking?" said Heiji.

"The one with a ponytail, playing volleyball cheerfully there," said Asaba, pointing at Kazuha.

"What? She's not kawaii at all! She's very noisy!" said Heiji, and then he pointed at the plump girl, "she's much more kawaii. Stop talking about the girls and play basketball now!" Heiji did not feel too happy about them talking about Kazuha behind her.

* * *

"Wow, Kazuha-chan, that's a really nice ball!" A girl with long straight hair was handing a towel to Kazuha.

"Thanks, Maho-chan," said Kazuha, "where's Reiko? Isn't she going to play volleyball now?"

Maho immediately pointed to the crowd not far from them, "she's there joining the crowd of crazy girls."

"Huh?" Kazuha was looking puzzled and waited for Maho's explanation.

"The girls are there looking at the boys playing basketball," sighed Maho.

Kazuha then followed Maho to where the boys were playing basketball, and she immediately saw a familiar figure were shooting the ball; it was Heiji. And many girls were screaming for him. Kazuha never knew that Heiji could be that popular before, 'they're all being deceived by Heiji's appearance,' thought Kazuha. They were just lucky not knowing the other side of him, which is so violence and rough to her.

Lots of girls were surrounding Heiji; Kazuha thought that she needed to do something. She then picked up the volleyball, "Reiko-chan, it's your turn to play volleyball." She then punched the ball 'accidentally' to Heiji's face.

"Hattori-kun, are you okay?"

"Urgh, that's hurt," said Heiji, looking around and found that a girl with ponytail had just turned her back away.

* * *

Kazuha was standing outside the door of class 1-A; she was about to knock the door to find Heiji, but a boy had already offering help to her.

"Hi! I'm Asaba Hideaki from class 1-A, may I know your name?" Asaba was already holding Kazuha's hands in his, "are there anything I could help you?" He remembered her to be the kawaii girl from the next class, and this was a good opportunity to know her.

"Eh…I want to find Hattori Heiji," said Kazuha, trying to remove her hands from his.

"Oh, Hattori-kun," said Asaba, still grabbing her hands, "he's too busy to cope with anymore girls now, so maybe you can leave a message for him." Suddenly he felt his collar was tightened, and someone had already thrown him away from Kazuha.

"What is it, Kazuha?" Heiji was the one throwing Asaba away.

"I just come to ask you to wait for me today after school," said Kazuha. "I'm on class duty today."

"Huh? Waiting for you?" Heiji looked puzzle.

"Aho! Don't you remember we need to go together to choose a present for your mother's birthday," said Kazuha angrily.

"Ah…I remember that now," said Heiji. "Okay I'll wait for you in my classroom."

"Okay, see you then," said Kazuha.

* * *

_To be continued……_

_Oh well, a bit late for this update…Heiji and Kazuha are Junior High student finally, what do you think about this chapter. _**Please Read and Review. **I was wondering whether should I continue this fanfic or not…..but I'm really appreciate for all those who wrote reviews for my fanfic! And also for some that send me email…quite surprise to receive it! Btw Heiji and Kazuha had been a while not in Detective Conan….hope to see them soon!


	9. Chapter 9 DokiDoki

DISCLAIMERS: All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.

**Chapter 9. Doki-Doki**

"Heiji, so you know that girl," said Asaba, "what's her name?" Asaba was bugging Heiji for information on Kazuha.

"She's nothing to do with you," said Heiji. "Moreover, I don't think it's a good idea for you to make her your girlfriend. You don't even know her true self. She can be quite dangerous sometimes."

"But I think she's good enough to be my girl," said Asaba. "Judging by her appearance. She's kawaii. Moreover, she's now at a tender age growing from a girl to a woman. Don't you think it's so nice to stay by her side, looking her growing both physically and mentally?"

"She's not kawaii, and she's not gentle," said Heiji. "Who wants to see her growing? I've seen her for years already!"

"Hattori, you're still a child," said Asaba, "don't you want your school life filled with love." Heiji immediately sweat dropped at his words and walked away from him.

* * *

"Heiji, wait for me. It's so crowded here," said Kazuha, holding lots of shopping bags in her hands.

"I've told you to leave early, you've spend too much time shopping," complained Heiji, "it's almost rush hour now, and the subway would be very crowded now."

"I'm not shopping for myself, I'm helping you to choose a present for obaasan. And these…" explained Kazuha, holding her shopping bags high, "…I just buy these when we're finding the best present."

"Oh, what a good reason," said Heiji with his half-mooned eyes, "the subway is coming, let's go."

Heiji and Kazuha were already in a crowded train, "Heiji, can you move a bit forward, because it's so crowded here."

"I've told you that it's rush hour now," said Heiji. "There're no more space, and I can't even more an inch! Just stay like this for a while, we'll be there within twenty minutes." A fruity smell from Kazuha had entered Heiji's nose, which made him a bit faint.

* * *

The train stopped at the station and the crowd pushed toward Heiji and Kazuha. Kazuha could not keep her balance and she felt into Heiji's arms immediately.

"Gomen," said Kazuha, although she tried to move away from Heiji's arms, people just kept pushing at them. All she could do was staying in his arms, and waiting for their destination.

_Doki doki _Heiji's heart was pounding so quickly that it almost jumped out of his chest. Heiji had noticed that Kazuha's body was pressing against him; he suddenly remembered Asaba's words about Kazuha. He could feel the slight curvature of her body, he had some weird feelings, "eh…Kazuha."

"Oh, Heiji," said Kazuha suddenly, "we're there already. Let's go before the door is closed." They both left the train quickly.

* * *

"I think that obaasan will love our present for her so much," Kazuha was staying at the Hattori's house, revising the lessons with Heiji now.

"Oh well of course she will love it," said Heiji with half-mooned eyes, "you've spent hours choosing the present after all." Heiji was still remembering what had happened recently on the subway, and he did not notice that he was staring at Kazuha.

Kazuha was working hard to solve one difficult mathematic problem; she was about to give up and asked Heiji for help. "Eh, Heiji, have you finish this question?"

Heiji did not answer, his mind was wondering elsewhere. He was thinking about his relationship with Kazuha, she might be not just his childhood friend after all.

"Heiji, Heiji," Kazuha shook his arm to bring his mind back, "are you listening?" She then noticed Heiji was staring at her face, no not at her face, but lower, "huh, pervert!" And she threw the textbook directly on Heiji's face.

Heiji did not know how to react, but just sat there wondering what had just happened. Kazuha left the room, and Heiji found out a letter on the floor. It had just fallen out of Kazuha's textbook.

To Toyama Kazuha 

_From Sakuraba Yuki (2-A)_

"Huh, a letter for Kazuha," said Heiji, and he examined the letter carefully, "Sakuraba Yuki? I have heard this name before, who is he?"

* * *

Kazuha had finished dinner at the Hattori's, and Heiji was walking back home with her now. Kazuha did not talk to him at all during dinner. The atmosphere between them was weird after the "textbook incident", Heiji decided to break the silence between them.

"Kazuha," said Heiji, "I don't know the reason why you're mad, but I just hope that you would talk to me again. You know, it's a bit too quiet without your voice buzzing around my ears."

"Huh? Buzzing around your ears?" Kazuha immediately held Heiji's ear in her hand, and shouted loud at his ear. "YOU THINK THAT I LIKE TO BUZZ AROUND YOUR EARS! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MAKE ME MAD FIRST!"

Heiji put his hands on his ears, trying to comfort it a bit, "so why're you mad at me?" Heiji was not angry at Kazuha's action; actually this was all under his plan. He had known her for almost ten years, and he did enjoy teasing her. He just enjoyed watching her angry face. Kazuha was not that angry after seeing Heiji grinned at her.

"Eh? You don't know it," said Kazuha, blushed slightly. "Oh, maybe I'm just a bit too sensitive. You know that sometimes the boys at school are really stupid!"

"Huh?" Heiji still confused but he decided to go to another topic instead. He took out the letter from his pocket, "Kazuha, you've left this in my room." He showed the letter to Kazuha, and she immediately grabbed the letter from his hand. "So, who is this Sakuraba Yuki?"

"Huh? I don't know him," said Kazuha, "I just found this letter in my locker this morning."

Heiji noticed her face flushed slightly under her pale skin, "you have nothing to do with him, why does he give you a letter? Can't he talk to you directly?"

"No, he just said in the letter that he wants to meet me tomorrow after school," said Kazuha, feeling a bit surprise for Heiji's worries about the letter.

"What does he thinking? You don't need to meet him on purpose just to talk to him!"

"I don't know," said Kazuha, blushed slightly, "Reiko-chan told me that he might want to confess to me."

"Confess? Confess what?"

"Aho! Confess love of course!" It was Heiji's turn to blush, but hopefully Kazuha did not notice it (difficult to spot it under his dark skin). "Eh…what will you do if he does confess?"

"I'm still thinking, since this's the first time a guy want to confess to me. Heiji, what do you think?" Kazuha was eagerly looking forward to Heiji's idea.

"Of course reject him! You're still too young to date with any guys! Excluding me of course," said Heiji. "Besides, you now nothing about him."

"Um, you're quite right," agreed Kazuha, "I don't want to date with someone that I don't even know. Actually, I've decided to reject him already. I just want to see what you think about it." They were already outside Toyama's house, "thanks a lot, Heiji! See you tomorrow! Good night!"

"Good night!"

After seeing Kazuha was back at home safely, Heiji started to walk back home. He felt relieved to hear that Kazuha would reject the confession. He was puzzled that why he did not like other guys dating Kazuha. He was good at mysteries and puzzles since he was a kid, but now he could not even solve a little mystery of his heart.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_This chapter is more about Heiji, next chapter would be about Kazuha(I hope so ) This chapter is longer than the last one, I hope you would like it! _**Please READ AND REVIEW! **It has been a while that Heiji and Kazuha been on detective conan (both anime and manga)! I hope to see them soon! Thanks for all the reviews I've received! _Next chapter --- Kazuha had a doki-doki feeling for Heiji?!_


	10. Chapter 10 Deep Thoughts of You

**Chapter 10. Deep Thoughts of You**

A dark coloured skin teenage was heading to the school gymnasium, he was deep in his thoughts, and did not noticed that a girl with a ponytail was running to his way.

"Ouch! Don't you look while you're walking," shouted the girl, "Heiji! I've told you many times already. This isn't the first time!"

"Kazuha! You're the one running towards me! So what're you doing at the school gymnasium?"

"I've told you hundreds of times already, I've joined Aikido club last summer!" The Aikido club and the Kendo club share the same gymnasium for practice, so Heiji and Kazuha could see each other during the practice time.

"Oh, I see. You started learning aikido last summer, so how is it? Beware don't break your arms," said Heiji.

"Awwwww! Hattori-kun!" Lots of girls were already standing at the entrance, waiting for Heiji to come to practice.

"Of course I won't! Go and practice your kendo now." Kazuha immediately went for aikido practice, leaving Heiji alone.

* * *

Heiji had just finished practising kendo, he was about to go but suddenly someone grabbed his kendo uniform, and pulling him backwards. Heiji thought that it must be his friends playing with him again.

"Don't play around," said Heiji, "Satomi!" To his surprise, it was Kazuha grabbing his clothes. "Kazuha, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you finish practice already?"

"Eh…Heiji, have you finish practice?"

"Of course, what's it?" Heiji grinned at Kazuha, "or you broke your arm finally?"

"Aho! I'm having some extra practice, you know…. there's a aikido competition soon…so…um…can you help me to practice some aikido skills?" Kazuha was begging Heiji for help, she was still a beginner on aikido, and she needed to practice hard.

"Sure I can help you!"

"Heiji, Thank you!"

Heiji then smiled slyly, "but you need to buy lots of tacoyaki for me to eat!"

* * *

Kazuha decided to join the school aikido club last summer; she felt so boring watching Heiji practising kendo every day after school, so she decided to join the aikido club. Tomorrow would be Kazuha's first aikido competition, and she was glad that Heiji was there to help her for some extra practice.

"Thank you Heiji," said Kazuha.

"You're welcome, but don't forget about tacoyaki!"

"But how come you know all those aikido skills?"

"Oh, I've been watching you practice it every day."

"Eh…every day?" Kazuha noticed that her face flushed slightly.

"Kendo club and Aikido club are practicing together, so I know some of the skills."

"Oh really? Show me!"

Heiji had his hand on Kazuha's shoulder, and he was ready to grab her. Kazuha could not keep his balance and was about to fall onto the floor; Heiji then immediately had his arms around her head.

"Daijyoobu, Kazuha?" Heiji was on top of Kazuha and their faces were only a few centimetres away. Kazuha could feel her heart was pounding so fast that it could almost escape from her body. She pushed Heiji away at once, "I'm alright."

"It's already late now, let's go home now."

"Right, let's go home now." Kazuha still had her hands on her chest, feeling her heartbeat. She was wondering what had happened to her.

* * *

Heiji and Kazuha were finally reunited in the same classroom in their second year of junior high. Kazuha noticed that Heiji, sitting in front of her, was not listening to class. His face was hiding behind the textbook; he had fallen into sleep already.

"He must be staying late at night again, reading the latest released detective fiction," thought Kazuha. Kazuha suddenly remembered the night he helped her practising aikido, and her face blushed again. She immediately shook her head hard, trying to shake Heiji out of her head.

"Toyama-kun, Toyama-kun," said the teacher, "please read the following." Kazuha stood up at once and looked at the textbook, trying to find the correct passage she was suppose to read.

"Toyama-kun, I've noticed that you're not listening already, and you know exam were approaching, if you don't work hard, beware you'd fail!"

Kazuha was about to protest herself, but she suddenly saw Heiji's head had just fallen from his hands, and his head hit hard onto the desk. She could not help but laugh out loud.

"Toyama-kun, go out and stand at the corridor until the end of the lesson," said the teacher, "Hattori-kun also!"

* * *

"It's all your fault, Heiji," said Kazuha, blaming Heiji, "this's my first time to stand outside of corridor."

"If you pay attention at class, you won't be here now!"

"Aho! I've found you sleep during class, so I'm thinking how to wake you up! I've promised obaasan to take care of you at school! But you prefer reading those stupid detective fictions then paying attention at class."

"How dare you call my fictions stupid! It's so interesting to read about all those tricks and mysteries. I'd solve all kind of mysteries now, and I could be a good detective in the future."

"I see. But I don't think you could even guess what I ate this morning."

"Let's have a bet! If you ask me three questions about yourself and I can answer it correctly, then you need to listen to my orders for a week."

"Huh? Listen to your orders for a week?"

"You're afraid?"

"Of course not! If you lose, you need to go shopping with me for one whole day!" Kazuha thought that this might be a good chance to win Heiji finally, "let's start. So what did I eat for breakfast this morning?"

"This is easy, you eat toast this morning," said Heiji, with a winning smile on his face, "you see, there're still some bread crumbs on your lips." Heiji then rubbed gently on Kazuha's lips, showing the crumbs on his fingers.

Kazuha was quite surprise to Heiji's action, she never knew that he could be that gentle to her. She could feel her heart was pounding so loud that she thought that she could only hear her heart beating. She was so confusing about her feeling on Heiji…

"Eh…. Kazuha! The next question!" Heiji's voice drew back Kazuha to the real life.

"Huh…oh, the first one is a gift for you, the next one is more difficult," said Kazuha, blushing slightly, "why did I come late for school today?"

"Um…this's a tricky one," said Heiji, thinking seriously, "you stay up late at night to watch drama, so you can't wake up today."

"How did you know that?"

"You're the one talking about the ending of the drama every day. Only one more question and you'd listen to my orders for one week!"

"Don't rush me, I need to think of one very difficult question," Kazuha was thinking very seriously, she did not want to lose the bet. "Okay, can you guess what shower gel I'm using yesterday?" Kazuha was grinning; she knew that she would win finally; she had just changed her shower gel yesterday.

"Are you sure this is your last question? This is so easy," said Heiji. "You're using…. wait a second." Heiji was sniffing Kazuha's neck, "you smell different."

"Aho, what're you doing?" Kazuha was trying to push him away. The school bell had just rang, "you don't answer it, so I win." Kazuha was heading back to the classroom, but Heiji held her arms immediately.

"You're using the latest released 'strawberry mix' shower gel! Am I correct?"

"Aho, how did you know?"

"I'm a great detective," said Heiji, "and you need to listen my orders for one whole week, my little slave." Kazuha lost to Heiji once again, but she was not as angry as she had thought. She was still puzzled with her weird reaction towards Heiji.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_Sorry for the late update, quite busy recently…so happy to see Heiji and Kazuha finally appear in the manga!! Kauzha finally had weird feelings for Heiji, so what happened to them? Next chapter --- Kazuha and Heiji finally have some sweet moments?!_


	11. Chapter 11 Glad you’re here, stay by my...

**Chapter 11. Glad you're here, stay by my side…**

Heiji has fallen to sleep again at class, Kazuha was watching him most of the time, and she remembered last time they were both punished to stand outside the corridor. They had a bet, which she lost once again to Heiji. She did not even want to remember the week of punishment as his slave, listening to his orders, cleaning his room, even massaging him once after his kendo practice! But during the last day of punishment, Heiji surprised her by taking her to go shopping. He was quite gentle to her sometimes…

"Toyama-san, Toyama-san!" Their homeroom teacher has called Kazuha several times already, "please go to the office at once! URGENT!"

Moments later Kazuha returned to the classroom, her face looked pale, and she was in a hurry packing her stuff. She rushed to the entrance but someone was pulling her back, "Kazuha, what'd happened?"

"Heiji…Heiji." Tears were already flowing out of Kazuha's eyes, "papa…papa was shot!"

"Kazuha! Stay calm," said Heiji, both of his hands were on Kazuha's shoulders, comforting her. "Let's go to the hospital together."

* * *

Heiji and Kazuha were on a taxi to the hospital, neither of them talked. Kazuha felt her body was trembling; she was so worried about her father. Suddenly, she could feel warmth through her hand; Heiji was holding her hand tightly in his. 

"Daijyoobu, Kazuha, don't worry." Heiji's words were like magic that all the fearness had disappeared for Kazuha.

They were finally at the hospital. Shizuka was accompanying Mrs. Toyama, waiting outside the ER. "Mama!" Mrs Toyama was already hugging Kazuha tightly.

"Okaasan how is it?" Heiji asked Shizuka.

"Toyama-san and your father were after a long-time criminal, and they finally tracked him down recently," said Shizuka, "but unfortunately it was a trap, and Toyama-san was shot. Heizo was already back to work already, he told us that he will definitely arrest him!"

"Mama, you must have been here for a long time already, I'll go and buy you something hot to drink," said Kazuha.

"Okay, and buy some for Shizuka-san also."

"I'll go with you." Heiji immediately followed Kazuha to the vending machine.

* * *

Kazuha was picking up the drinks, and tears started to flow out of her eyes again. "Kazuha?" Heiji already noticed that Kazuha was crying again. 

"I've already tried to tell myself not to cry, I need to be strong, I need to look after mama, but..but," Kazuha's tears were already pouring out of her eyes, and suddenly, Heiji hugged her tightly in his arms.

"Daijyoobu, Kazuha, I'll protect you," said Heiji gently, "you don't need to be strong, you can cry whenever you want, I'll stay by your side."

Kazuha was so surprised and embarrassed, she pushed Heiji away slightly. She never thought of Heiji being so gentle to her, "Heiji." She was run out of words at the moment, and she felt her face burning. Heiji had just noticed that he might have said something weird to Kazuha, and there was an awkward moment of silence between them.

"Excuse me," an old lady had just pushed a cart in the corridor, Heiji and Kazuha were being pushed to the wall. Heiji and Kazuha were so close that they could even hear the heart beating. Heiji leaned his head towards Kazuha's, and their lips were about to contact each other…

Ding! Ding! "Dr Suzuki please comes to room 312!" The announcement in the hospital had brought back Heiji and Kazuha to the real world; they pushed each other away immediately. Their faces were still flushed red.

'What am I doing?' They both asked themselves.

* * *

"Kazuha!" said Shizuka, "the operation is a success, and Toyama-san would not wake up until tomorrow, so you better go home with Heiji, and take some rest." She then turned to Heiji, "you'd better take go care of her, or else you know what would happen. Also, take her back to our house, I don't want her to be alone, that criminal might still be around. I'd stay here with Mrs. Toyama." 

"Heiji, please look after her," said Mrs. Toyama, "and don't quarrel with her."

"Of course not," said Heiji. "Kazuha, let's go home." Not waiting for Kazuha's answer, Heiji already grabbed her hand and headed towards entrance.

* * *

On their way back home, Heiji tried to make Kazuha's laugh. "Otoosan would definitely catch the criminal, if he can't caught him, then I will catch him for you." 

"Aho, how can you catch him even if your papa can't catch him," said Kazuha.

"Don't you remember that I would be a detective in the future," said Heiji, "I could catch him easily!" Heiji then made a really 'cool' and 'confidence' detective pose.

"Hahaha!" Kazuha smiled cheerfully, "I don't think you're better than ojisan."

"That's the usual Kazuha I used to see," said Heiji, "laughing around, arguing with me."

"Heiji…" Kazuha was running out of words, didn't know what to say.

* * *

At last, Heizo had caught the long-time criminal and his gangs; Mr. Toyama had also left the hospital. Kazuha was really thankful to Heiji for staying by her side during all this time. She was even thinking about the relationship between Heiji and her was he just a friend to her? 

Kazuha could hardly sleep these days, she fell asleep at last after midnight, but her cell phone rang and woke her up at 4 o'clock in the morning. She would definitely scold the one who call her this early, unless he or she had a good reason, "moshi, moshi."

"Kazuha, you've waken up already, I'm afraid that no one would answer the call!" It was Heiji calling her so early in the morning!

"Aho! What're you thinking, calling me at so early! Are you just finishing another stupid detective fiction and you felt so bored that you think it's so funny to call me in the middle of the night!" Kazuha really wanted to kill Heiji now!

"Kazuha, calm down, calm down," said Heiji. "Is it okay for you to come out? Actually, I'm outside your house."

"Aho! Who want to come out? I want to sleep, just leave me here."

"If you don't come out now, I'll ring your doorbell, and drag you out of the house," said Heiji evilly.

"Aho! Don't you dare to ring the doorbell and wake my parents up," said Kazuha in a panic voice, "you just wait outside and I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Kazuha quickly put on a jacket, and went downstairs as quietly as possible. "Aho!" This was the first word coming out of Kazuha's mouth when she first saw Heiji waiting outside her house. "Don't you know what time is it? People need to sleep now!" She then noticed there was a new motorcycle right next to Heiji. 

"This's for your own good," said Heiji, "don't sleep too much, or else your brain would rust!"

"Aho!" said Kazuha, "I never heard that people sleeping too much would like that! You've not told me the reason to wake me up so early! And what about that motorcycle?"

"Don't you think this's cool?" said Heiji, "that's my birthday present from my parents."

"So this is your only reason to wake me up so early," said Kazuha, "oh, that's so great! Bye now, and see you later." Kazuha immediately turned her back and headed straight to her house.

Heiji held her arm immediately, "wait," said Heiji; "you think that I'm coming all the way here, just showing off to you my new motorcycle!" He looked at her from top to bottom, "oh, that's great you're wearing pants, let's go!" Heiji immediately threw her a helmet, "huh? What?" Kazuha still could not understand the circumstances; Heiji already took her to the motorcycle.

"You're my first passenger!" said Heiji cheerfully.

* * *

"Kazuha, hold me tighter, or else you'll fall," said Heiji. He immediately grabbed Kazuha's hands to hold tighter around his waist. Kazuha flushed slightly as her body was closely around Heiji's body. 

"Kazuha," said Heiji, "we're there now. Look!"

Kazuha was already very tired after a long trip, but the beautiful environment around immediately waked her up. Heiji had brought her to the top of certain hill, "isn't it beautiful, Kazuha? I always want to bring you here to see the sunrise." Heiji was so excited here, "the time is just perfect, and the sun will rise soon."

"Heiji…" Kazuha was so happy about this, "thank you so much for bringing me here. I never know there's such a beautiful place around."

* * *

Heiji and Kazuha were waiting for the dawn to come. They were sitting together. "Kazuha," said Heiji seriously, "I think that I can't just treat you as friend anymore…eh…I mean…you're more than just my friend. I want you to be mine only, can you be my girl?" Heiji thought that his face was burning red, and he was just so excited that Kazuha was leaning against his shoulder. 

"Eh…Kazuha?" Heiji was then quite disappointed that Kazuha had fallen asleep. Their faces were so close together, Heiji brushed Kazuha's face gently, and he was now approaching to her lips!

_doki-doki_

Kazuha opened her eyes suddenly, "eh? Heiji, sorry for falling asleep. Has the dawn come yet?"

"Oh, it's almost time!"

"Wow, it's so beautiful! Arigatou, Heiji!" Kazuha was smiling happily, Heiji thought that he was satisfied already by looking at her happy face.

"We'll be high school student soon, so we need to work harder!"

"Aho! Of course I will work hard!"

"Let's go then!" Heiji then threw the helmet to Kazuha, and he was heading to his motorcycle already."

"Wait for me! Heiji!"

* * *

_The End_

_Oh, sorry for the late update(update for Christmas!), I think that's it for this fanfic, they're already high school student, so they're the same as in the manga (just read it!) Please Read and Review! Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!_

_maybe I would make a Kansai Couple II (about their high school life)in the future (but I need to finish my other fanfic "Start" first!)_

I've found some fanarts that suit so well with this fanfic, so I put it together in a page! If you're interested, you can go to this link:

All fanarts belong to their respective owners, I don't own them! (If you can't see the link, you can go to my profile to see it!


End file.
